


Third rose

by TanakaClinkenbeard



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Little Brothers, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), RWBY - Freeform, fanaus zwei, little brother hates boyfriend, vol 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaClinkenbeard/pseuds/TanakaClinkenbeard
Summary: Ruby and Yang return home to Patch to spend time with their Dad and brother, yes their little brother, Zwei. The little guy is excited to see his sisters again, but an unexpected guest shows up with them so now he must put up his guard against this dumb blonde who’s dating his big sis Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Taiyang was at home on Patch, making steaks on a grill with a huge smile on his face.

"Finally, the girls are coming home after so long." Taiyang mutters to him "Better to start cooking now before the girls come. Tai's face falls into a frown. "Oh yeah. That's right. Ruby's bringing her boyfriend here. Tai sighs and adds another steak to the grill and turns to yell into the house.

"ZWEI! DON'T EAT THIS EXTRA STEAK, IT'S FOR RUBY'S BOYFRIEND!" He didn't get a response. Taiyang sighed again. "Guess he's asleep. He mutters to himself. He took the steaks off the grill and as he walked back into the house he heard the door open and heard his daughters yell into the house.

"WE'RE HOMEEEEEEEE!" Taiyang rushed up to his girls and hugged them tightly. Yang and Ruby hugging him back just as tightly.

"Hey Dad!" Yang cooed looking at her father with a smile.

"Did ya miss us?" Ruby asks,smiling as well.

Taiyang pretend to ponder on it for a while for grinning at them.

"Nope." He said jokely both, laughing when Ruby and Yang punch him in the arm lightly. Taiyang looks around a bit. "Uh. Where this boyfriend of ours Ruby?"

Ruby's eyes light up. "Oh he's coming with our bags. Trust me daddy. You'll love him!"

Taiyang let's out a snort. "We'll see."

Yang began to look around the house as well. "Where Zwei? I thought he be down here to greet us?"

Taiyang saw and that Zwei was indeed not there and grumbled to himself. "That boy. ZWEI! YOUR SISTERS ARE HOME!"

Zwei's ears twitch at the sounds of that a thumping comes from up stairs aside the noise of something falling down the stairs, before Yang and Ruby could react a black blur launch itself at them. A Ten year old dog fanaus boy with curly unkept with a hair color that matched Ruby's and little corgi ears was hugging the two tightly raising his head to show silver eyes beaming with joy.

"Ruby! Yang! I missed, I missed you, I missed you! He cried out hugging them tighter. The girls laugh and hug him back.

"Hey Zwei!" Yang greeted ruffling his hair.

"How's my baby brother doing?" Ruby asked lightly, pinching his cheeks letting go when he tries to swat her hand away.

Zwei keep smiling and went to babble on about what he did while there gone, about the games he wanted to play with them when he was interrupted by the sound of bags hitting the floor and looked behind Yang and Ruby to see a very tall Blonde.

"Jeez girls. You had to make me carry all of those? Jaune said while giving Ruby and Yang a halfhearted glare.

Ruby grinned and walked up to Jaune and began to slowly rub his arm. "Aww was it too much for my big tough guy hm? She cooed snuggling up to and turning to her father and brother. "This is my boyfriend Jaune!" She shoved him in front of them. Jaune nervously looked toward Taiyang and reached his hand out.

"Hello sir. I'm Jaune Arc." He said keeping a stutter out of his voice and his hand steady

Taiyang raised an eyebrow at that. "Arc? …...What is your mother's name?"

"Uh Jeanne?" He still had his hand outstretched. Taiyang let out a large groan and grabbed Jaune's hand firmly shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Tai said, with a forced smile leaving Jaune and Ruby confused.

Ruby turned to Zwei who looked at Jaune oddly. "Say hi to Jaune Zwei." Zwei latched himself to Ruby's leg and shot a glare at Jaune.

"Hello." He said quietly, clutching her tightly which caused Ruby and Yang to till her head at their baby brother's odd behavior. But a knowing look came across Jaune's face Immediately. But he said nothing for the moment. Taiyang claps his hand to get everyone attention.

"I'm sure you guys are hungry so let's eats!

Zwei had sat close to Ruby the entire time and tried to keep her attention on him and not Jaune. After the dinner when Jaune stood, Zwei smiled brightly.

"Leaving already? Oh noooo" He said faking sadness. I guess you're going home now….."

Ruby giggles and pats Zwei's head.

"No silly. Jaune's gonna be staying with us for the next months before we hit the road again!'

Zwei's eyes widen and he tears up

"You're leaving? But you just got back!" he whimpered. Yang sighed a bit.

"No Zwei. We're leaving in a month." She replied still finishing off her steak and turning to look at Tai. "This really good dad." Taiyang thanks her while Zwei glares at Jaune.

"But why is he staying here?"

Ruby tilts her head. "Cause he's got nowhere else to go?"

"Why doesn't he go home?"

"He lives in Mistral Zwei. It's pretty far and it's easier for him to stay here."

Zwei growled and crossed his arms and turned away from them. "I'm not sharing my room with him." He says looking at the floor. Ruby laughs a little.

"Course not. He's sleeping in my room." Taiyang raises a finger to complain but Yang stops him and shakes her head with a look that says "Don't even bother." To which Tai reluctantly complies with.

"Fine." Zwei begans to stomp up upstairs into his room and slams it shut. Ruby looked a bit annoyed and worried.

"What's his problem?" Ruby asks turning the others? Yang and Taiyang shrugged and Jaune remained silent. They all talk for a while before heading to bed.

The next day had come and Jaune had gotten up and ate breakfast with the family. Zwei never looked at him and ran up into his room when he was done. Ruby taps him on the shoulder.

"Maybe try playing with him? He just met you and I'm sure he's just being shy." Ruby said smiling. Jaune sighed a bit.

"It's not that he's shy. He thinks I'm gonna steal you away." He thought to himself. But he nodded and starts to walk up to Zwei's room knocking before walking in. the ten year old fanaus glaring at him immediately.

"What?" He said quite rudely.

Jaune looked around the room and saw it was a Ten year boy's dream. Poster of plenty of shows, A xbox and a ps4 the works. He looks at Zwei to see a bunch of toys around him and he walks up and picks up a toy that looks like a ghost kneeing to Zwei's eye level and smiles at him.

"Hey I was hoping I could play with you, maybe I can be… Ghostface? Zwei looked at Jaune like he was stupid.

"His name is Ghostfreak." Zwei states turning his gaze from Jaune to play with his other toys. And I ain't playing with him. I'm not crossovering over Ben 10 with Transformers.

"Well why not?"

"Because they don't take place in the universe."

"Well maybe ghost freak cab use is ghostfreak can use his powers to end up in the Transformers Universe with Optuis prines." Jaune had clearly said the worst thing possible cause Zwei's face went red and he started screaming at him.

"IT'S OPTIMUS PRIME AND GHOSTFREAK POWERS DON'T WORK LIKE THAT! GET OUT! GET OUT OFF MY ROOM!" Jaune hopped up and speed walk out Zwei's room into Ruby look a bit assumed.

"Didn't go well? Ah wait don't tell me… you say Optimus Prime name wrong."

Jaune glares at his girlfriend as she laughs at him.


	2. Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei's friend Rosemary comes in for a visit, meanwhile, Taiyang and Jaune have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give credit to my friend Captin Spider/Hoovy for helping me with the ideas that would make up this fic. Thanks pal.

I have to give credit to my co-creator of Fanaus Zwei. Hoovy/Captain SPIPER. He did help me come up with a lot of content for this fic.

Anyways enjoy the fic.

Taiyang was sitting down reading the morning paper, when he heard a loud knocking coming from the front door of the house. The knocking was in a pattern reminiscent to one of Zwei's games that he had overheard before, and so he had a fairly good idea of who it was. He neatly laid his paper down before getting up and making his way to the door, opening it to reveal a young girl with short red hair that covered one of her bright violet eyes with a basket on one of her arms filled with fruits.

She crooned her head up to look him in the eyes, before flashing him a bright smile that Tai couldn't help but return in kind, before greeting him with an enthusiastic wave of her free hand.

"Hello Mr. Taiyang," she happily chirped, "is Zwei here by chance?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room. Why don't you come on in and make yourself at home," Tai greeted in kind, inviting the young red head into his household.

She flashed him another smile as she walked inside, handing him a fresh apple from her basket, before making her way into the living room. As she made her way in, she paused before letting out an excited gasp as she saw Yang and Ruby relaxing in the room. Yang was seated in a recliner chair, while Ruby was sitting on the sofa cuddled up next to a blond haired boy with blue eyes who, unbeknownst to Rosemary, was shooting her a curious look.

"Yang, Ruby, you're back," she cheered as she ran up to hug the closest sister to her, which happened to be Yang

Yang rose out of her seat to greet the younger girl, kneeling down to her level before swooping her up as she happily returned Rosemary's embrace.

"Hey there Rosey, long time no see huh," she said with a warm smile, before taking notice of the basket in Rosemary's hand, "Oh, is that fresh fruit from your garden?" Rosemary nodded and handed an Orange to Yang and walked over to Ruby who laid on the couch and paused when she saw the blonde boy on the couch behind Ruby with his arms wrapped around her. She places the basket on the table and Ruby gives Rosemary the same warm smile.

"Hey Rosemary." Ruby tilts her head up to Jaune. "This is Rosemary Thornbush, Jaune. She lives nearby. Rosey, Jaune Arc. My boyfriend." Rosey eyes widen a bit.

"You're the boyfriend?!" She all but screamed. Jaune looked at the red haired girl a bit confused.

"Hi Rosemary... Uh, how do you know about me?"

"Zwei probably told her. They tell each other everything." Yang replied, peeling orange Rosemary given her and taking a huge. The sounds of footsteps running down appeared and Zwei appeared smiling brightly at the sight of Rosemary, a smile that was returned by Rosemary and they ran toward each other and locked their heads, pushing each other back.

"Rosey!" Zwei said with a grin pushing her back as far as he can.

"Zwei!" She grinned as well pushing him back with the same amount of effort. Jaune looked baffled. Ruby looked up to see her boyfriend's expression and laughed.

"Yeah. I know they're weird." Zwei and Rosemary turn to blow a raspberry at Ruby which she returns. The young fanaus grabbed Rosemary hands and began to lead her outside.

"Come on, Rosey, let's go play Rock throw." The two ran outside into the yard.

"Rock throw?" Jaune questioned, once again confused.

"It's just some game where they throw rocks as far as they can." Yang said, still eating the orange. "Zwei tries to cheat at that game a lot."

"Okay, but he has a Ps4 and Xbox in his room. Why not play that?"

"Best not to question ten years old Jaune."

Jaune wanted to argue more but knew Yang had a point, so he dropped it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up Taiyang giving him a small smile.

"Hey there Jaune. You mind if we talk, just you and I?" Taiyang asked Jaune to try not to look nervous but it clearly failed as Tai went to reassure him. "Hey relax. It's not big, just a friendly chat."

"Yeah. Sure." Jaune stood up and followed Tai into the next room, leaving Yang and Ruby alone Ruby turned to Yang and pulled out a switch.

"Pokemon or Smash?" She asked. Yang pulls out her own switch with a grin.

"Smash bros!" They sat down and began to play.

''Zwei ran a bit into the forest with Rosemary far enough that the house was in sight. They both pick up some rocks and Rosemary turns her friend.

"Don't use your semblance, kay Zwei? Rosemary said with a smile. Zwei smiled back juggling a few pebbles.

"I promise I won't use my semblance." Rosemary stared at him.

Promise?"

"Yes!"

Rosemary turns away from and goes for her turn and using all the strength in her ten year old arms, sends the rock a good distance away from their arms. She turned to her friend with a huge grin.

"HA! Beat that!" Rosemary said triumphantly. Zwei grinned back and channeled a bit of his aura into the pebble he was holding, blue energy surrounded it, and with a lazy arm swing, the pebble went zooming past the trees and high into the sky.

Rosemary turned to them with a glare and crossed her arms.

"You said you weren't gonna use your semblance Zwei!" Rosemary said, still glaring at her friend.

"I didn't!" Zwei said, holding back a smirk. The Redhair glared at him harder.

"You lie! You cheated."

"Did not!

"Yeah huh!"

"Nope!" Zwei popped the nope with a smirk. "And you can't prove I did!"

Rosemary stare at the corgi fanus for a few with a blank stare before giving him a malicious grin and turning toward the house and taking a deep inhale and screaming out:"RUBY!" as loud as she could. Zwei paled and started to wave his hands frantically.

"Okay Okay Okay! I did cheat! Are you happy now." He panicked. Rosemary gave him a smug look as a storm as red petals came toward them, stopping in front of them, Ruby looked at the kids with a worried look.

"I heard Rosemary scream, you guys okay?!" Ruby exclaimed, kneeling down and beginning to check the kids over for injuries.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw beowulf, false alarm." Rosemary replied innocently. Ruby sighed, placing a hand on her chest.

"Jeez. Don't scare me like that!" Ruby there placed her hands on her hips and gave them a disapproving look."And you two should be closer to the house now come on." She gesture for them to follow her and begins to walk back to the house, the kids begin to whine a bit.

"But Ruuubbby! We wanna play more!" Zwei whined

"Yeaaaaahhhh. Rosemary said joining him.'

Ruby turns to give them a disapproving stare that causes the kids to flinch and clamp up and walk behind Ruby without a word. She smiles and leads them forward to the paito, turning to pat Zwei's head.

"Play here okay? I don't want you guys to go too far and get hurt." She said as she patted Rosemary's head as well.

"Yes, Ma'am,'' they said together in unison, a bit deadpan in their response. Ruby pinch their cheecks and walk back into the house yelling to Yang about kicking her butt. Rosemary smiled at her as she walked away.

"It's great to have them back." She said with a sigh sitting down on the ground. Zwei sighed as well as sat down next to her.

"Yeah. It is."He replied with a smile but it was soon with a frown."I just wish she didn't bring a blondie here.

Rosemary gives Zwei a blank stare."Yang?"

"No dumbass, Jaune!" Rosemary began to laugh at the annoyed look on Zwei's face and jumped when the patio door opened with Ruby glaring at her brother.

"Laugune Zwei!" She hissed a bit, her tone suggesting she did this song and dance more than once with her brother.

"Sorry sis." Zwei mutters glaring a bit at the giggling Rosemary. Ruby leaves again and Rosemary turns back to Zwei with a quizzical look.

"What's your problem with that Jaune guy? He seems nice."

Zwei scoffed. "Well first he didn't even know what Ben 10 was and just said some stupid about Transfomers and Ben 10! It was awful! He's such a lame dork!"

Rosemary eyes flash anger. "What really?! Fu-screw this guy!" Rosemary yelling, catching herself from cursing.

"Zwei nodded in agrement and looked a the ground a bit sad. "But… I feel like he's gonna take Ruby away and then…. I'll never see her again...

Rosemary gave Zwei a blank stare for a few sew before she replied. "That's stupid. Your being stupid."

Zwei looked up with an annoyed look. "Thanks Rosie…" He said saratricsly

Rosemary simply shrugs, "I'm just saying dude. That's dumb. Ruby is not gonna leave because of a boy."

"You don't know what he might be telling her.

"Neither do you. Stupid."

"Your stupid."

"No you."

"No you!

"No you!"

Rosemary stood up pushing her head up against Zwei's growling the Corgi fanauns pushing back, growling as well.

"Let's settle in DB fighterz" said Zwei with a manic grin.

"Yer on!" Rosemary replied with a manic grin as well. The kids ran into the house up stair to start their next game.

Taiyang walks with Jaune into the kitchen and sat him down on the opposite side of the table from himself and stare at the blonde. And to Jaune's credit, he didn't flinch or looked scared. Well in his head he was freaking out, wondering why he called him in here, keeping silence until Taiyang broke it.

"So, I'm not gonna keep you here long, but I'll just get straight to the point. Do you love my daughter?"

Jaune nodded and a bright smile was on his face."Yes, more than anything. She picks me up when I'm down, believes in me when no one else would, and every time I'm with her, I feel like I can do anything with her. She… amazing.

Taiyang smiles but it quickly disappears back into a stoic expression. "Well, you answer my second question. I can tell this wasn't necessary at all. You seem like a good kid, but if you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you." Jaune nods at that semdomly and gets up to leave before Tai puts up his hand to stop him and he gives him a small grin. "Now before we leave, I have a question that isn't related to Ruby at all. You an ass or a boobs man?"

Jaune shakes his head and smiles a bit. "Neither. Thighs for lives."

Taiyang lets a howl of laughter as he stands up and claps Jaune on the back with a wide smile. "I see you're a man of culture as well!"


End file.
